Szemelvények egy harcos életéből
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Történelmi, canon-compliant történetek, Poroszországgal, Poroszországról, Litvánia szemszöggel. Mennyire önálló egy ország megtestesülése? Vannak saját érzéseik, vagy minden a vezetésüktől függ? LietPol és említés szinten PruHun.
1. Légy hát országgá

Khm, bevezetőül történelmi háttér következik.

1410-ben a grünwaldi csatában a lengyel-litván erők elverték a Német Lovagrendet. A csatában elesett Ulrich von Jungingen, a Német Lovagrend akkori nagymestere. Utódja a történetben is szereplő Heinrich von Plauen, Lengyelország-Litvánia akkori uralkodója II. Ulászló volt.

(a csata kánon megtekinthető a sorozatban)

1440-ben megalakult a Porosz Szövetség. A Német Lovagrend fel akarta oszlatni, végül 1455-ben megkezdődött a tizenhárom éves háború, melynek során a Német Lovagrend elveszítette porosz területeit, amik Lengyelország részévé váltak.

Szószedet a történet végén.

* * *

Toris Felikset figyelte. A lengyel halkan dudorászva sétált a szobában fel-alá, pipiskedve forgott és láthatóan egyáltalán nem volt tudatában annak, hogy többen is figyelik, így Toris, kettejük uralkodója, meg egy lengyel és egy litván katonatiszt. Ha tudatában is volt, nem adta jelét semmiféle érdeklődésnek. Feliks nem az a fajta ember volt, aki zavartatja magát.

Az elmélkedés tárgya ezúttal is a Német Lovagrend volt. Sorozatos betörések, zaklatások, folyamatos háború – ez ment az utóbbi időben. Most azonban kivételesen nem a következő hadmozdulaton törték a fejüket, hanem csata után, még mindig mocskosan, azon tűnődtek, mihez kezdjenek a fogságba esett katonákkal, és magával Teutonnal.

Toris keze még mindig remegett egy kicsit. Kockázatos volt visszavonulást tettetni, és a leghátul „menekülő" katonái sebezhetők voltak, sokuk áldozatul esett az utánuk kapó lovagoknak. Még így is jobban jártak, mint a csaléteknek ottmaradt lengyel sereg. Szó, mi szó, pürroszi győzelem volt, és most kell kitalálniuk valamit, amivel megszüntetik a további ellenségeskedést, mert még egy ilyen háborút nem bírnának ki. Teutont le lehet győzni, el lehet gyengíteni, de mindig talpra áll, újra és újra, visszaszerzi az erejét, felkel még erősebben, mint ahogy elbukott. És Toris személy szerint nem akart még egy mostaninál is erősebb Teutont ellenségnek.

Aggódva pillantott az ajtóra, ami mögött ott ült a fiatal férfi a székéhez kötözve. Apró, kamraszerű helyiség, egyetlen, lőrésnek is beillő ablakkal, berendezés nincs, csak a szék. Ketten fognak bemenni, ha Teuton ki is szabadult, akkor az egyetlen fegyvere a saját széke lesz, nekik meg gyorsabb a regenerációjuk, mint ahogy a lovag agyon tudná verni őket. Toris végigfutott ezen a gondolatmeneten, aztán mentálisan a homlokára csapott; Teutont az imént verték tönkre a csatatéren, hatalmas emberveszteségei vannak. Két katona támogatta be, alig volt magánál, mikor kikötözték. Nem valószínű, hogy gyorsan magához tér. Azért Toris nem szívesen próbálkozott.

Feliks egyszerre megállt a járkálásban és hatalmasat kurjantott.

– Liet! Megvan!

Csillogó szemmel fordult felé, Toris pedig várta a csodálatos okfejtést. Őszintén szólva, nem számított sokra kedves barátjától és időnként a házastársát játszó szomszédjától. Az agymunka nagy részét Toris végezte, így az aggódást is. Feliks része általában a biztatás, pozitív gondolkodás és a szükségtelen kiegészítők előteremtése volt. Most azonban a lengyel odarongyolt hozzá, karon fogta, és elrángatta hallótávolságon kívülre a vezetőiktől.

– Toris! – suttogta izgatottan. Csak négyszemközt hívta így, elvégre valakit a nevén nevezni országok között meglehetősen intimnek számít. – Toris, mi tök hülyék vagyunk. Eddig gazdaságilag próbáltuk meg ellehetetleníteni, de Toris, neki tökre nincs is gazdasága!

– Ha arra gondolsz, hogy tegyük ezt katonailag, nem fog menni. Mi nem tudunk folyamatosan sereget fenntartani.

– Nem, nem dehogy! Arra gondolok, hogy személyesen Teutont kéne tökre elkapni.

Büszkén mosolygott. Toris meg bámult rá vissza.

– Parancsolsz?

– Ugyan már, Toris! Bemegyünk, és kiszedjük belőle a nevét, aztán azzal zsaroljuk. Na?

Toris szkeptikus volt. Nem egyszer volt már Teuton a fogságukban – meg ők is az övében –, és valahányszor megkínozták, a tizenéves-forma lovag hallgatott, büszke, vörös szemeit végig rájuk szegezte és minden vágást, amit rajta ejtettek, duplán visszakaptak, mikor ők estek fogságba. A név lehet olyasmi, amivel lépéselőnybe kerülhetnek, de na. Azt mindegyik ország gondosan titkolja. Torisnak is egy együtt töltött éjszaka, és Feliks bemutatkozása kellett, hogy ki tudja bökni.

– Teuton hallgat, mint a sír, te is tudod. Kínzással nem szedünk ki belőle semmit.

– Hát igen, az tökre nem válik be. De tökre kell lennie valami módszernek, amivel elkaphatjuk a tökét.

A lengyel elgondolkodott, aztán kivirult az arca.

– Toris, ez az! El kell kapni a tökét! – és hangosan nevetett.

A litván várt, amíg Feliks befejezi a hangos nevetést. Ilyenkor nem igazán értette, mit érez a lengyel, de őszintén szólva, nem volt benne biztos, hogy akarja. Elég egy teljesen zakkant Európába. Ezúttal azonban úgy tűnt, hogy Feliks nem csak komolyan gondolja, amit mond, hanem még némi ráció is van benne.

– Gondolkodj már, Toris! Teuton lovag. Letette a lovagi esküt, ráadásul keresztes lovag, így a szerzetesi esküt is. Azt látod, hogy a lovagi erényekhez hogy áll hozzá, a tököm tele van vele, hogy feldúlja a falvaink, de ha belegondolsz, templomba jár rendesen, az őr azt mondta, hogy mióta benn van megkötözve, azóta kétszer imádkozott a megszabott időben, szóval tökre biztos vagyok benne, hogy Teuton szűz. Behajtunk hozzá egy csinos lányt, hogy megdolgozza, és bűntudatában dalolni fog, mint a kismadár.

Feliks büszkén kihúzta magát.

– Biztos vagy ebben? – kérdezte halkan Toris. – Tudod, hogy a pápa milyen vele. Bármit csinál, megbocsátja neki, szerintem még azt is elnézné a részéről, hogy ha végig menne egy egész falun.

– A fiúkon is?

– Rendben, azt talán már nem.

– Akkor én csinálom – Feliks sötéten elmosolyodott, de pillanatok múlva rózsás vigyorral megcirógatta Toris arcát. – Félre ne értsd, kedves, csak téged szeretlek, de a hazáért mindent.

Toris zavartan biccentett. Ez csak természetes, ő is mindent megtenne a hazájáért. Ettől függetlenül na. Ő nem szívesen próbálná meg elcsábítani Teutont, mégiscsak egy… mondaná azt, hogy barbár, de a megtéréséig őt ezzel a szóval fémjelezték, így nem szívesen használná egy egyszerűen durva és kegyetlen alakra, aki vallással leplezi a közel sem vallási céljait.

Vezetőiket nem avatták be a tervbe, csak rágörcsöltek volna. Időt kértek, hogy négyszemközt beszélhessenek a fogollyal.

Teuton még mindig hozzá volt kötözve a székhez. A háta mögött, összekötött kezei alatt vércseppek piszkolták a padlót, ahogy a fiatalember zubbonyát is több helyen friss vér színezte. Máshol már száraz vér, vagy sár, esetleg fű. Toris csak sejtette, hogy az alapvetően egységesen szürke ruha a Német Lovagrend fehér-fekete színeiben játszott újonnan. Maga Teuton arca és haja ugyanolyan mocskos volt, mint a ruhája. Tincsei lelapultak, néhol az arcához ragadtak. Már kezdett meglátszani rajta az emberveszteség, és noha alig pár órája hozták be, már le is fogyott. Az arca beesett, szemei alatt sötét karikák húzódtak.

Egyedül a vérvörös szemek nem változtak. Ugyanazzal a vipera-pillantással fürkészte őket, mint mindig. Még egy gúnyos mosolyt is kipréselt magából.

– Polen, Litauen. Wie große Ehre.

– Vesztettél, Teuton – horkant fel Feliks. – Tudod a szabályt. Beszélj kérlek lengyelül vagy litvánul.

Teuton röviden felnevetett. Gyorsan köhögésbe fulladt. Miután levegőhöz jutott, latinul válaszolt:

– Miből gondolod, hogy beszélem bármelyikőtök koszos nyelvét?

– Én is vettem a fáradtságot, hogy megtanuljak németül – vont vállat Feliks és kedvesen elmosolyodott. Teuton szemei összeszűkültek. – Legalább érteni fogom, amit mondasz.

– Tehetsz bármit, egy szót nem húzol ki belőlem.

Azzal a lábuk elé köpött. Feliks egyre szélesedő mosollyal nézett fel.

– Ugyan, drága, szerintem megvannak a módszereim.

G. M. B.

Bárki kérdezi, Toris letagadott volna mindent. Megesküdött, hogy a királyának mindig az igazat mondja, de még neki se vallotta volna be, milyen gyakran vendégeskedik éjszakánként a lengyel ágyában. Halkan kuncogott Teuton kijelentését hallva, és elgondolkodott, hogy mennyi idő lesz Feliks arany kezeinek és puha ajkainak megszerezni az információt. És utána vajon hajlandó lesz-e előadni ugyanazt vele is.

Már most féltékeny volt Teutonra.

Feliks mosolyogva közelebb sétált a fogolyhoz, és megsimogatta az arcát. Teuton undorodva elrántotta a fejét, és próbált távolodni a lengyel érintésétől. Ahhoz sem volt ereje, hogy a kötelékeit istenesen megrángassa, így ez a kísérlete csúfos kudarcra volt ítélve.

– Te keresztes lovag vagy – mosolygott Feliks. – Letetted a hármas fogadalmat, nem igaz?

Teuton értetlenül bámult rá vissza.

– Tisztaság, szegénység és engedelmesség. Mind tudjuk, hogy állsz az engedelmességhez: csak akkor, ha neked az érdekedben áll. Szegénység? Ugyan kérlek, egyre nagyobb befolyásért vonulsz hadba újra és újra. Na de mi a helyzet a tisztasággal?

Feliks elhallgatott. Teuton zavartan nézett fel a lengyelre, akinek a keze lassan megindult a zubbony nyaka felé, és elkezdte kibontani a zsinegeket. A fiatalember zavara rémületbe csapott.

– Te… Mit művelsz?!

– Megnézem, tartottad-e a fogadalmad – búgta Feliks. – Ha eddig nem tetted, akkor nem fog történni semmi meglepő. Ha meg igen… Nos, akkor aprócska változás következik az életedben.

Teuton a kosz alatt füle hegyéig elvörösödött, és rángatni kezdte a köteleit. Aztán felkiáltott, ahogy Feliks elkezdte lehúzni róla azokat a ruhadarabokat, amiket el tudott távolítani a felsőtestéről anélkül, hogy el kellett volna oldoznia a fiatalembert. Mivel még így sem fért hozzá a mellkasához, elővette a tőrét és felhasította az anyagot.

Toris speciel imádta, mikor Feliks magához rántotta a vezetést, de ugye kinek mi okoz örömet. Ha Feliks vele csinálta volna ezt, nem próbál elhúzódni és ha ugyanúgy könyörögne, mint Teuton, akkor valószínűleg ironikusan értené. Mert Teuton könyörgött. Németül és latinul ismételgette, szaporán véve a levegőt, hogy elég, bármit megtesz, csak Feliks hagyja abba. Elismerte azt is, hogy megszegte a fogadalma kétharmadát, de a tisztaságát megtartotta, és azt ne vegyék el tőle, főleg ne egy férfi, mert akkor mindörökre elkárhozik.

Mikor Feliks előrehajolt, hogy megízlelje a sebes, fehér bőrt, Teuton elsírta magát, és hátrahajtott fejjel imádkozni kezdett. A szék magas háttámlájának hajtott fejjel ismételte újra és újra az Üdvözlégyet, természetesen latinul. Toris egészen megbűvölten meredt a koszos arcon maguk után tiszta sávot hagyó könnyekre, amiket még soha nem látott. A lovag nem volt az a sírós fajta. Torisnak hirtelen eszébe jutott, hányszor csalt könnyeket a szemébe Feliks gondviselése és már mindent értett. Még inkább féltékeny volt.

Nem tudta, mire figyeljen. Teuton síró ábrázatára vagy Feliksre, aki ott térdel előtte, lassan csókolja a szaporán hullámzó mellkast, csókfoltokat hagy a sebek között, jobb keze a fiatalember hasát és hátát, balja a combját simogatja. Teuton nem engedett, annak ellenére, hogy a bokájánál a szék lábához volt kötve, megfeszülő tagjain látszódott, hogy mindinkább össze akarná zárni a lábait.

Valahol a köldök magasságában járt, mikor Feliks egy hirtelen mozdulattal felegyenesedett, két kézzel belemarkolt Teuton hajába és magához rántotta egy csókra. A fiú egész testében megfeszült, szemeit szorosan lehunyta, ajkait összezárta. Levegő után kapkodott mikor végre Feliks elengedte, amit a lengyel könyörtelenül ki is használt, újra lecsapott, nyelve az elnyílt ajkak közé siklott, és Toris kényelmetlenül toporgott az ajtó mellett, és rohadtul jól esett volna neki, ha Feliks _őt_ csókolja ugyanígy.

Feliks diadalmasan engedte el Teutont, aki remegő vállakkal, leejtett fejjel maradt. A padlót bámult a két combja között, könnyei már az ölébe hullottak. Ismét felcsendültek az Üdvözlégy szavai, ezúttal kissé tompábban. Nyilván taknyos volt szegény fogoly a sok sírástól.

Feliks két kezét a fiú két térdére tette. Teuton összerázkódott. Feliks kezei megindultak fölfelé. Az Üdvözlégy akadozni kezdett. Feliks bontogatni kezdte Teuton nadrágját. Az Üdvözlégy elakadt, és Teuton megtört szemekkel nézett fel:

– Proszę…

– Ó – suttogta Feliks elbűvölve. – Hát mégis tudsz lengyelül?

– Tak.

– A nevedet akarom, Teuton – dorombolta Feliks. – Mutatkozz be, kérlek. Tiszteld meg az én drága barátomat is, és ha tudod, litvánul mondd.

Teuton ajka megremegett. Tört lengyelséggel, katasztrofális akcentussal elmondta, hogy csak lengyelül tud, azt is most kezdte el tanulni. A nevéről egy szót sem ejtett, elvégre a név hatalom, olyasmi, amit nem adnak könnyelműen a másik ország kezébe.

Feliks nem engedett. Nem szóval, de tettekkel vágott bele Teuton monológjába. Széthúzta a nadrágot, és Teuton szemébe nézve elkezdte lejjebb gyűrni az anyagot.

– Tudod, ha a szeretőm lennél, megkérdezném, hogy fent vagy lent – mormolta. – De nem vagy az, így én döntöm el. És szeretném, ha alul lennél.

Hátranézett Torisra. Ő megpróbált nem _úgy_ visszanézni rá, de Feliks mindig is remekül tudott olvasni benne. A lengyel kaján vigyorral fordult vissza a fogolyhoz:

– Lehet, hogy utánam drága barátom gondoskodását is élvezheted.

Teuton már szabályosan zokogott. Feliks kérésére Toris odament segíteni, hogy másmilyen pózba kötözzék a fiatal férfit, aki megpróbált ellenállni, de megtört ereje két életerős, győztes ország mellett olyan volt, mint pernye a szélben.

Mikor Feliks a maga nadrágjával kezdett bajlódni, Toris elkapta a karját. Arra alapozva, amit Teuton mondott, litvánul súgta szeretője fülébe:

– Remélem, tudod, mi lesz a program ezután.

– Ne sértődj meg kérlek, ha rád gondolok közben – morogta vágytól csillogó szemekkel a férfi.

Visszafordult a fogolyhoz. Végigsimított a derekán, Teuton pedig újra felsírt, és a saját vállán harapta a ruhát. Feliks egyre merészebb helyeken simogatta, előrehajolt és végigcsókolta a nyakát, lágyan megharapta a fülét. Mikor a keze a férfiasságához ért, Teuton végre megtört.

– Gilbert! Mein Name ist Gilbert! Nazywam się Gilbert…

Torisnak meg kellett szorítania Feliks vállát, hogy ő egy kis önmérsékletet erőltessen magába. A férfin már eluralkodtak a vágyai, és noha Toris szívesen elnézte volna, ahogy Teutonnak fájdalmat okoznak, azért haragudott volna, ha csak úgy szükségtelenül megcsalják. Feliks vett néhány mély lélegzetet, és elhátrált a görcsösen zokogó fogolytól. Felrántotta és megkötötte a nadrágját, noha ez deréktájt bizonyos problémákba ütközött.

– Szóval Gilbert. Nálam nem ismert ez a név. Mit jelent?

Toris látta, hogyan sötétedik Feliks arca a várakozás nyúlásával. Végül Gilbert latinul válaszolt, valószínűleg szűkös lengyel szókincse miatt:

– Fényes ígéret.

– Pff… Ez a teljes neved? Gilbert lovag?

– Komtur Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt, Ordo domus Sanctae Mariae Theutonicorum Ierosolimitanorum. Meg a többi cím.

– Fényes ígéret Kardkovács. Nem rossz. Mondom mi lesz, kedves Fényes ígéret. Most szépen elengedünk. Hazamész, megfürdesz, és holnap a déli mise után fegyvertelenül megjelensz a királyi fogadóteremben. Bármi kivetnivalót találunk a megjelenésedben, vagy esetlen nem jössz el, akkor a seregünk addig kerget, míg nem maradnak területeid, míg az embereid mind egy szálig meg nem halnak, míg a parasztjaid büszke lengyelnek nem vallják magukat. Érthető voltam?

– Igen.

– Remek. Liet, segítenél?

Ketten együtt összekaparták a fickót és talpra állították. Még mindig reszketett.

A főnökeik igen érdekes arcot vágtak, mikor közölték velük, hogy Teuton szabadon távozhat. Néztek a bizonytalanul botladozó fiatalember után és Toris nem volt benne biztos, hogy teljesíteni tudja a határidőt. Ha ilyen lassan megy, semmiképp.

Nem sokat tűnődött a problémán. Karon ragadta Felikset és elvitte beváltani az ígéretét.

G. M. B.

A deles mise fél kettőkor ért véget. Toris a tegnapi nap örömei és izgalmai miatt felspannolva lépdelt Feliks oldalán. Igazából meg is feledkezett Teuton – Gilbert – látogatásáról. Valószínűleg Feliks ugyanígy volt vele, éppen ezért mind a ketten megtorpantak a fogadóterem bejáratában, mikor egy földet söprő, fekete ruhás alakot pillantottak meg maguk előtt. Dupla pelerinje volt, az alsó fehér, a felső fekete, a haja hófehér volt. Majd feléjük fordult, így Toris meglátta a nyakában lógó méretes feszületet. Meg azt, hogy a ruha egy kicsit bő a fiatalemberre, és hogy borzasztóan beesett az arca. Rájuk szegezte vörös szemeit, és kiismerhetetlen arckifejezéssel fejet hajtott.

– Szándékosan öltöztél papnak? – kérdezte Feliks pimaszul.

– Azt mondtad, fegyvertelenül jöjjek. A nagymester javasolta az ünneplőt.

Jobb kezével egy nagydarab pasas felé mutatott, aki tőlük pár lépésre állt, és citromba harapott fejjel bámulta őket. Ő a hagyományos fehérben jelent meg.

– Már most tökre megkedveltem a fickót – bólintott Feliks. – Térjünk is rá egyből a tárgyra, megfelel?

A német aprót biccentett. Rezzenéstelen, átható tekintete kezdte Torist kicsit kényelmetlenül érinteni.

– Fáradjanak utánunk – intett a terem hátsó ajtaja felé.

Feliks előresietett, és kitárta nekik a nehéz tölgyfaajtót. Ő is jött be utoljára. Lassan, kimérten előrelépett, és egyesével megnevezte a teremben eddig rájuk váró méltóságokat, utoljára hagyva uralkodóját, akinek bemutatását Torisra hagyta.

– Ulászló, ezen a néven másodikként Lengyelország királya, és Litvánia nagyfejedelme.

Gilbert mélyen meghajolt.

– Uraim, köszöntsék a Jeruzsálemi Szűz Mária Német Lovagját és nagymesterét, Heinrich von Plauent.

Illő lett volna itt is meghajolnia, de a fiatalember éppen ellenkezőleg tett, büszkén kihúzta magát és felszegte az állát, nagymestere pár pillanattal lemaradva követte példáját.

Feliks ismét átvette a szót.

– Tökre örülök, hogy itt van mindenki, és csak egyszer kell elmondanom. Teuton, itt mindenki előtt megígéred, hogy nem zaklatod többet sem a lengyel, sem a litván területeket, felhagysz a zsákmány- és területszerző háborúiddal és békét kötsz velünk. Átadod továbbá Szamogitiát és Dobrzyńt.

Heinrich nem volt a legjobb tárgyalófél. Elvörösödött és azonnal ellenkezni kezdett.

– Ez elfogadhatatlan…

Gilbert pedig teljes lelki nyugalommal közbevágott:

– Elfogadom.

– Micsoda? – hüledezett a nagymester.

– Nicht hier, bitte. Sie können streiten mit mir zu Hause auch.

És mindeközben végig valahova a messzeségbe meredt, kifürkészhetetlen arckifejezéssel.

G. M. B.

Ezután (Istennek legyen érte hála és köszönet) jó negyven évig nem is látta Teuton képét. Legközelebb akkor volt hozzá szerencséje, mikor Feliks régi barátja, Magyarország éppen náluk időzött. Még meg is ismerte. Lehet, hogy nőtt azóta, és korban utolérte őket, 17-18 éves fiatal képében járta a világot, de ugyanolyan beesett volt a képe és karikás a szeme, mint a toruńi békénél.

Ez nem volt olyan meglepő, a lovagra rájárt a rúd, mióta szó nélkül elfogadta a békét. Katonai ereje megrendült, nagymesterei gyorsan váltogatták egymást, az eddig őt támogató Hanza is kezdett elpártolni tőle, sőt, a pletykák szerint a saját városai is kezdték megelégelni a katonai berendezkedést.

– Nini, Teuton! – Feliks mosolyogva állt fel. – Atyaisten, úgy nézel ki, mint akit elgyepáltak. Nem úgy volt, hogy nem háborúzol?

Gilbert végigmustrálta őket és csak utána válaszolt, meglehetősen kedvetlenül.

– Úgy tűnik, polgárháború lesz szerény hajlékomban.

– Oh, hát az sosem jó. És miért jöttél?

A fiatalember egyenest Feliks szemébe nézett.

– A Porosz Szövetség szeretné kiutálni a lovagokat.

– És tökre segítenem kéne a lovagjaidnak, hogy leverhessék őket?

Gilbert megnyalta az ajkait és megfontoltan fejtegetni kezdte:

– Vagy segíted a Szövetséget és a porosz területek Lengyelország fennhatósága alá kerülnek.

Feliks szeme felcsillant. A területek felajánlása minden ország számára mézesmadzag. De Toris nem azért volt Toris, hogy ne gyanakodjon.

– Csak nem oldalt akarsz választani a háborúdban, Teuton?

Polgárháborúban mind semlegesek voltak. Leginkább azért, hogy lássák, hogy viselkedik a két fél külön-külön a harcmezőn, és a kedvezőbb feltételek mellett döntsenek.

Gilbert szeme reá villant és ravaszkásan mosolygott.

– Adott a helyzet: Grünwaldnál megvertetek, azóta bármelyik vezetőm nekiáll csinálni a fesztivált, veszítek. Az erőm meggyengült, a Hanza már nem támogat annyira, mióta feladtuk a keleti terjeszkedést. Plusz van egy öreg tata valahol Itáliában, akit nem láttam soha, és aki mindig úgy érzi, hogy bele kéne szólnia az ügyeimbe. A rendszer ugyanaz, mint amikor megszülettem, csak a helyszín más. Bárki változtatni akar, azt leváltják. A másik lehetőség, hogy felrúgom ezt az egészet, ami már úgysem bírja sokáig, és lovagrend helyett megpróbálok ország lenni, amiként van esélyem élni még pár évtizedig vagy évszázadig, helyzettől és szerencsétől függ.

Toris Feliksre nézett, aki Gilbertet bámulta elgondolkodva.

– Szóval segítsem a Porosz Szövetséget.

– Megfelelő fizetségért, természetesen.

– Oh, hogy zsoldosok kellenek? Hát miért nem ezzel kezdted, akkor nem nyaggatlak ezzel az egész katonásdival!

– Segítünk – vágta rá Toris és Magyarország egyszerre.

Ööö… ja. Zsoldossereg. Nem a könnyű pénz miatt, vagy ilyesmi. Az kizárt.

Magyarország felállt és lesimította a nadrágját.

– Hogy megnőttél, Teuton!

– Te se vagy már olyan tökmag.

Azzal Toris legnagyobb elképedésére azok ketten egymásra mosolyogtak.

– Szar dolog a polgárháború. Ha éppen nem harcolsz, szívesen látlak odahaza, vadásszunk.

– Dehogy megyek, megint mérget fogsz rakni a levesembe.

– Nem raktam!

– De igen! Két napig haldokoltam!

– Ennyire nem bízol bennem?

– A bizalmamnak ára van, Magyar – tárta szét a karját Teuton. – Meddig a neved birtokomba nem kerül, csak egy kedves ismerős maradsz.

– Ahh, szóval mégis kedvelsz. – Magyarország szélesen vigyorgott és karon bokszolta Teutont. Aztán összevonta a szemöldökét.– Na várj egy percet. Ha te most nem a lovagjaid mellett fogsz harcolni, akkor hogy szólítsalak ezentúl?

– Hm. Mit szólnál a Poroszországhoz?

Feliks felhorkant.

– Tökre tartomány leszel, nem ország, vegyél vissza.

Gilbert erre kihúzta magát, vörös szemében veszélyes fény csillant.

– Fogjátok ti még félni a nevem!

* * *

Polen, Litauen. Wie große Ehre. (német) – Lengyelország, Litvánia. Micsoda megtiszteltetés.

Proszę (lengyel)– Kérem

Tak (lengyel) – igen

Mein Name ist Gilbert! Nazywam się Gilbert (előbbi német, utóbbi lengyel) – A nevem Gilbert.

Komtur – rendfőnöki rang a Német Lovagrendben, hogy legyen valami címe is a lelkemnek.

Ordo domus Sanctae Mariae Theutonicorum Ierosolimitanorum (latin) – Jeruzsálemi Szent Mária Német Lovagjai; a Német Lovagrend hivatalos latin megnevezése.

Nicht hier, bitte. Sie können streiten mit mir zu Hause auch. (német) – Ne itt, kérem. Otthon is tud velem veszekedni.


	2. Láncokban is függetlenül

**Láncokban is függetlenül**

Khm, khm, töris áttekintés, tudom, hogy imádjátok.

Litvánia 1918-ig az Orosz birodalom része volt, akkor kikiáltotta függetlenségét, amiért lengyel segítséggel meg is harcolt. A lengyelek azonban a megállapodás ellenére nem adták át Vilniust, ami a litván alkotmány szerint a főváros volt. Az 1939-es Molotov-Ribbentop-paktum német érdekszférának ismerte el, azonban a szeptember 28-i második szovjet-német szövetség a Szovjetunió érdekszférájának minősítette. Október 10-én a litvánok kölcsönös segítség-nyújtási szerződést kötöttek a szovjetekkel, minek keretében megkapták a Lengyelországtól elfoglalt Vilniust, cserébe engedélyezniük kellett a szovjet csapatoknak a területükön állomásozást. 1940 június 14-én a szovjetek a szövetség megszegésére hivatkozva több miniszter leváltását követelték, amit a litvánok nem teljesítettek, ezért a szovjet hadsereg június 14-15-én bevonult Litvániába.

Vilnius miatt 1919-20-ban lengyel-litván összecsapások zajlottak, 1938-ig nem volt diplomáciai kapcsolat a két ország között. Ebből a korból származik a litván „Varsó nélkül nincs béke"-mondás. Nagyrészt ennek is köszönhető a lengyel-litván kapcsolatok megromlása.

Lengyelország: a Harmadik Birodalom 1939. szeptember 1-jén a Fehér Terv keretein belül lerohanta az országot. A Szovjetunió szeptember 17-én csatlakozott a támadáshoz, ekkor a lengyelek elismerték, hogy a helyzet tarthatatlan. A megmaradt szárazföldi és légi egységeiket Magyarországon és Románián át kimenekítették, ezek a csapatok később csatlakoztak a szövetséges erőkhöz és végigharcolták a háborút.

Magyarország: az első és második bécsi döntés után hazánk közvetlenül is határos lett Lengyelországgal. Ezt a németeknek köszönhettük, akik kérelmet nyújtottak be a magyar kormányhoz, hogy használhassák a kassai vasútvonalat az ország megtámadásához. Ezt a kérvényt a magyar kormány a több évszázados lengyel-magyar barátságra hivatkozva visszautasította. Szeptember 10-én jelentek meg az első lengyel menekültek a közös határon, és mire a kormány 21-én hivatalosan is megnyitotta a határt, már 40.000 lengyel volt az országban. A lengyel összeomlás után a fegyveres erőket is fogadták és tisztelettel lefegyverezték őket. A lengyeleknek lehetőséget adtak a továbbutazásra egy harmadik országba, ahonnét újra felvehették a harcot Németországgal, az itt maradt lengyeleknek pedig a lehetőségekhez mérten segítséget nyújtottak. A lefoglalt fegyverek és hadianyag egy részét később a szovjetek ellen segítségképp Finnországba küldték.

Furcsa háború: azt az időszakot nevezik így, mikor az Egyesült Királyság és Franciaország már hadat üzent Németországnak, de még nem csináltak semmit, '39. őszétől '40 tavaszáig.

Nyelvlecke: Lenkija (litván) - Lengyelország

* * *

Toris gyűlölte magát. Le akart ugrani egy épületről, elébe akart futni egy golyónak vagy csak aláfeküdt volna egy orosz harckocsinak. De az, hogy ott álljon, hátára vetett gépfegyverrel Varsó főterén és azt nézze, hogyan kísérik a szovjet katonák a lengyel hadifoglyokat, elviselhetetlen volt. Mégsem tehetett semmit, csak állt a lassan lenyugvó nap vöröses fényében.

Ha tehette volna, arcon köpi magát.

Parancsba adhatta volna a katonáknak, hogy eresszék el a foglyokat. A felettesük, joga van hozzá. Megtehetné. Csak ki kéne mondania, aztán viselni a következményeket, mert Ivan nem ugyanaz az ember volt, mint akit otthagyott '18-ban. Ugyanaz a kemény, kegyetlen fény ragyogott a szemében, mint a gazdasági válság óta Németországéban és ugyanúgy nem tudta elviselni, ha valaki ellentmondott neki, mint ő.

Toris nem volt hülye. Szovjet katonák állomásoztak a területén, és tudta, hogy Ivannak csak egy mondvacsinált indok kell arra, hogy felrúgja a szerződést és elfoglalja a területeit. Éppenséggel nem akart a vörös csillag uralma alá kerülni. Saját szemével látta a forradalmat, látta, hogyan sodródik az anarchia szélére az ország, és hogy mennyi vérnek kellett elfolynia ahhoz, hogy végre rendeződjék a helyzet. Toris nem akart ennyi áldozatot. Litvániát kell szem előtt tartania.

És ha ennek az ára Lengyelország szenvedése, hát akkor Feliks jól teszi, ha felköti a nadrágját.

Azért rászólt a katonákra, mikor szükségtelenül durvák voltak. Mintha olyan sokat számítana. Ezeket az embereket munkatáborokba viszik, tökmindegy, hogy kedves-e velük vagy sem.

Még nagyban ment a foglyok teherautóba terelése, mikor egy Volkswagen fényszórói hasították széjjel az alkony egyre hosszabb árnyékait. Toris összeráncolt homlokkal követte az autó útját. Ő maga nem tudott vezetni, csak sofőrje volt, és ha az ilyen stílusban közlekedett volna, akkor Toris úgy rúgja ki, hogy a lába nem éri a földet.

A kocsi hirtelen kanyarodott, ugyanilyen hirtelen, csikorogva fékezett. A motor leállt, a fényszórók lekapcsoltak. A kormány mögül egy nyurga tiszt ugrott ki, és Toris gerince mentén végigfutott a hideg. Kihúzta magát és a fegyvere után kapott. Az eddig hátára lendített puska most a jobb vállára került, csöve a föld felé irányult.

– Beilschmidt – hajtott fejet, ahogy Poroszország hallótávolságon belül ért. – Hát maga?

Szólíthatta volna ezredesnek is, vagy porosznak, vagy ahogy eszébe jut. Ő inkább a nevét választotta, ami törést okozott a lépései ritmusában, emlékeztette a felfelé törekvő országot arra, hogy Torisnak van egy olyan kártya a kezében, ami ellen nem tud védekezni.

– Őrnagy. – Gilbert megállt előtte, és összecsapta a sarkát. Hóna alatt egy olcsó papírba hengergetett, nagyobbacska csomag volt. – Megkérhetem rá, hogy fáradjon velem?

Toris méregette egy darabig. Jó darabig. Addig, amíg az árnyékokként suhanó munkások meg nem gyújtották a tér minden gázlámpáját. Akkor kimérten bólintott, visszalökte a hátára a gépkarabélyt, és sietősen megindult a hosszú léptű mögött.

– Nem gondoltam rá, hogy itt talállak – jegyezte meg Gilbert csevegő hangnemben.

Szúrós pillantást vetett rá.

– Szovjetunió nem ért rá. – Maga sem tudta, miért nem a nevén szólítja. Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy titkolja.

– Ezek szerint mégis a ruszki kutyája vagy – biccentett.

– Mert mit tehetnék?! – fortyant fel. – Nem akarok úgy járni, mint Lengyel.

– És ezért szövetséget kötöttél Szovjettel. Bölcs dolog, mondhatom.

– Igaz is, legközelebb majd hozzád fordulok – horkantotta.

Gilbert örömtelenül felnevetett:

– Ugyan már, nekem egy szavam sincs, mióta Hitler szétrúgta az országot.

– És az öcséd?

– Kerüld el, ha jót akarsz – morogta. – Reménykedj, hogy most egyik nagyokos sem akar majd nekimenni ruszkiföldnek, mert akkor közeledbe se jövünk.

Toris meglepetten hallotta a Gilbert hangjából kicsendülő keserűséget. Nemzetközi politikában mindig is jól értesült volt, tudott róla, hogy Németországban változott a közigazgatás, és néhány, a szövetséget alkotó szabadállamot megfosztottak jogaiktól. Azt mondjuk nem tudta, hogy Poroszország is köztük volt.

– Mi lett a nagy árja-elmélettel? – kérdezte csipkelődve. – A porosz példaképpel?

Gilbert megtorpant és végigmérte. Toris szinte érezte, ahogy néhai egyik legfőbb ellenfele gondolatban különféle fegyvereket és kínzóeszközöket próbál ki rajta.

– Egy ideje a Führer kerüli a kifejezést, csak a tányérnyalói hajtogatják – mondta végül. – Szerinted meddig magyarázta fennhangon a porosz eszményt?

– Addig, amíg meg nem tudta, hogy mekkora seggfej vagy?

– Amíg személyesen bele nem nézett a képembe, addig! – sziszegte dühösen. Elfordult, macskaléptei trappolássá lettek. – Esküszöm, az egyházzal nem volt soha annyi bajom soha, mint ezzel a nyomorulttal! Megharcoltam a keresztes háborúkat, aztán abajgattalak titeket, balkezes albínóként túléltem a középkort meg az inkvizíciót, pedig vagy félszázszor meg akartak égetni, erre mikor köt bele valaki a képembe? Mikor? Mikor már lassan ott tartunk, hogy az asszony egyenlő a férfival!

Toris vigyorgott a háta mögött. Óh, az édes érzés, hogy az ellenségének baja van!

– Beverem a képed – hörgött Gilbert, miután túl gyorsan fordult hátra ahhoz, hogy letörölhesse az arcáról a vigyort.

– De hát tudod – tárta szét a karját –, hogy legszebb öröm a káröröm!

– Ez aztán a keresztényi gondolat.

– Mert az irigység nélkül való.

Ezen még a porosz is megvidámodott. Döngő lépteinek hangja is szelídült, és lassacskán olyan észrevétlenül suhant, mint mindegyikük. Elvégre országok, nem emberi lények, semmi keresnivalójuk ezen a világon. Érdekes módon a be nem avatkozás és a háttérben maradás olyan dolog volt, amiben mind egyetértettek. Általában csak a vezető-réteg és az elit tudott róluk, azzal a pár tucat emberrel kiegészítve, akiknek ők árulták el a titkuk. Meg általában a fővárosiak, hála a pletykáknak. Mindegy, pár tízezer embernél biztos nem több. Természetesen országonként.

– Milyen a kapcsolatod manapság Lengyellel? – kérdezte Prussi érdektelen hangon, mintha csak az időt akarná elütni.

– Mi közöd hozzá? – kérdezett vissza.

– Csak csevegek. Még mindig szobára jártok?

Félrenyelte a nyálát. Gilbert volt olyan szíves és hátba veregette, még mielőtt ilyen dicstelen módon tért volna meg elődeihez.

– M-mi honnét sze-szedted ezt a baromságot, hehe, én és ő, ugyan már…

Zavartan kacarászott. Gilbert összefonta a karjait és nézte. Rezzenéstelen tekintettel, kényelmetlenül hosszan. Torisnak már lángolt az arca.

– Nem. Összekaptunk Vilniuson.

– Aha.

– Személy szerint kedvelem, azzal semmi gond, de a kormányaink és a lakosaink elhidegültek egymástól és húsz évig egymáshoz se szólhattunk.

Gilbert csak biggyesztett ajkaival mondta, hogy az nem rossz.

– A helyedben kibékülnék vele. Nem leszel szép lábtörlő. Mondjuk, a ruszki házában kevés szép lábtörlő van.

– Tudom – sóhajtott. – Lett és Észt is fél. Észt szerint legkésőbb nyárig Szovjet kitalál valamit, és megszállja a földünket. Igyekszik felkészülni. Mióta Finn és Szovjet olyan randán néz egymásra, különösen.

– Öcsi is azt mondta, hogy legkésőbb jövő karácsonyig ez megtörténik.

– Tehetek ellene valamit? – pillantott rá a szeme sarkából.

– Ühm, meggyónsz, felveszed az utolsó kenetet és igen buzgón elkezdesz imádkozni?

– Másodszorra hozod fel a vallást, pedig úgy tudtam, hogy a mostani vezetőséged nem kifejezetten vallásbarát.

– Vannak dolgok, amik nem változnak, ezt te is éppen olyan jól tudod, mint én.

Rábólintott. Ez így van, mindenkinek megvan az a pontja, ami örök. Toris hitte, hogy neki ez a Feliks iránti szerelme.

Már éppen készült megkérdezni, hogy mégis hová mennek, mikor a porosz benyitott egy házba, majd a belső udvarban elhelyezett lépcsőn lesétált a pincébe. A pincéből nyíló második pince lejáratánál Torisnak már kezdtek rossz érzései lenni, hát még mikor odalenn egy jól megvilágított, nyüzsgő munkateret találtak. Katonai egyenruhás nők és férfiak szaladgáltak a kései óra ellenére, papírhalmokat tologattak, megbilincselt embereket vezettek marcona SS-katonák és az egyik sarokban pár géppuska csöve állt ki egy dobozból. Gilbert jól megbámulta azokat, majd a szemét forgatta és ment tovább, valamit dünnyögve az orra alatt a munkavédelemről és a hülye lengyelekről.

Jól megbámulták őket, de inkább Torist. A magas rangú német nyilván nem meglepő itt, na de szovjet egyenruha? Ugyan már.

Még egy szintet mentek lefelé, és Toris már kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy nem élete legjobb ötlete volt követni Gilbertet, mert ki tudja, lehet, hogy most fogják lefogni és kiverni belőle azt a kevés információt, amit a kémei megszereztek. Verőlegények nem jöttek, ellenben beértek egy folyosóra, ahol jobbra-balra cellaajtók sorakoztak. A folyosó elején a falra felrakott kulcsos dobozból Gilbert kivette a megfelelőt és megindult előre.

– Ki kéne találni erre valami szabványt – tűnődött hangosan. – Mégsem járja, hogy csak így ki- meg be lehessen sétálni egy börtönbe, nem gondolod?

– Ez egy börtön? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Toris.

– Ne játszd a hülyét, nem áll jól neked.

Hízelgő, hogy egyenlő félként kezeli.

Egészen a folyosó végéig elsétáltak, pedig a cellák jó része üres volt, ajtajuk résnyire nyitva volt. A jobb oldali utolsó ajtóval szemben csak a csupasz kőfal volt, ez alapján Toris kikövetkeztette, hogy a bal oldali utolsó cella, aminek Gilbert éppen most nyitja az ajtaját, legalább kétszer olyan nagy, mint a többi.

A tömör fém jól siklott az alaposan bezsírozott sarokvasakon. Puritán cellát tárt eléjük, amiben négy dolog volt: az egyik sarokban egy illemhely, mellette egy mosdó, a cella közepén egy földbe csavarozott, vastag faasztal – székek nélkül –, a falba fájva pedig egy keskeny priccs. Ezen hevert a fal felé fordulva Lengyelország egy szál combközépig érő daróccsuhában, bokáján és csuklóin nehéz vasbilincsekkel. Nem mozdult.

Amint túltette magát a pillanat sokkján, rohant oda hozzá.

– Lenkija? – rázta meg a vállát.

Szőke haja mosatlanul hullott az arcába, orcáin lázrózsák virágoztak. Lehunyt szemhéja alatt a szemgolyók nyughatatlanul mozogtak. Ajkai cserepesek, kiszáradtak, és az egész férfi haloványnak tűnt. Itt-ott még látszódott rajta az ütlegelés nyoma, a bal járomcsontja még varas volt, ujjai hegye szintén.

Gondolni sem akart rá, ki és mit művelhetett vele.

Megbökték a vállát. Odakapta a fejét, de csak egy fémkulacsot látott, amit az arcába nyomtak. Elvette Gilberttől és hálásan felmosolygott a másikra. Azért nagyon remélte, hogy nem azért hozták ide, hogy ő legyen szovjet részről a tanú, mikor újabb kínvallatásnak vetik alá Felikset.

Lecsavarta a kulacs kupakját, megtámasztotta a lengyel fejét, és lassan türelmesen, kiskanálnyi adagokban megitatta. Feliks kábaságának jó részét a dehidratáció okozta, mire a kulacs kiürült, magához tért. Ország volt, gyorsabbak voltak benne a folyamatok. A lázán viszont mit sem segített.

A lengyel zöld szemei zavarosak voltak, mint a felkavart algás víz. A fókuszálással gondjai voltak, de boldogan felragyogott az arca, ahogy ráismert.

– Liet! – suttogta elragadtatva. – To-umpf!

Hála istennek elég gyors volt és be tudta fogni a száját, mielőtt kimondta volna a nevét.

– Shh – csitította. – Vannak itt mások is rajtunk kívül.

Felikset nem tudta zavarni. Bilincsei csörögtek, ahogy felemelte a kezét és megérintette a Toris állát. Nem bírta, mosolyognia kellett. Feliks puha, mégis érdes kezei keretbe fogták az arcát, áhítattal figyelte minden rezdülését, ő pedig ringatta, mint az apróságokat szokták és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne bőgje el magát örömében.

– Ugye most nem tűnsz el? – kérdezte Feliks hirtelen. – Ugye, te most tökre nem fogsz megint eltűnni?

– Nem. – Csuklott egyet. – Itt vagyok veled.

– Mindig eltűnsz. Mindig itt hagysz. Mindig tökre csak álmodlak. Most is, ugye?

Összeszorult a szíve.

– Nem, Lenkija. Itt vagyok. Itt vagyok.

A szőke kezei az arcáról a hajába csúsztak. Helyzetéhez képest meglepően erősen belemarkolt, és lehúzta magához. Ajkaik megtalálták egymást és Toris hálásan simult a lengyel ölelésébe. Gilbert a háta mögött zavartan köhécselt és sietősen elfordult. Rá se bagózott, az egyetlen, ami érdekelte, Feliks volt; a hajába markoló ujjai, forró lélegzete az arcán, cserepes, vizes ajkainak érintése.

Nagy sokára elváltak. Feliks levegő után kapkodott, Toris pedig végigcsókolta az arcát, álla hegyétől a füléig.

– Ühm, nem akarok zavarni, de amúgy illegálisan vagyunk itt, és lépnünk kéne – jegyezte meg Gilbert.

Toris felnézett rá. A porosz neki háttal állt, a mennyezet sarkát bámulta és zavartan hintázott a sarkán. Kezében a csomagot szorongatta, a papírborítás hangosan zörgött. Ezt a valamit most lazán átdobta a válla felett. A csomag a priccs mellett puffant a padlón.

– Öltöztesd át. Tudom, hogy nem szívesen bújik bele, de tuszkold rá, kérlek.

Hátrapillantott. Egyetlen másodpercre találkozott a pillantásuk, Gilbert azonnal elpirult és jóformán kirohant.

Szemügyre vette Feliks bilincseit. Masszív jószágok voltak, de a lengyel is le tudná törni őket, ha éppen nem lenne széjjelesve. Toris óvatosan lefeszítette mind a négy vasat. Miközben óvatos mozdulatokkal húzta le róla a csuhát, rá akart szólni, hogy üljön rendesen, csak aztán a pillantása a lengyel ölébe tévedt.

– Liet – suttogta Feliks és megszorította a felkarját. – Semmi baj.

Feliks combja van tele öklömnyi lila zúzódásokkal, az ő hasán és hátán éktelenkednek a karmolások és a korbácsnyomok, az ölére meg rá sem tud nézni, de mégis ő biztatja és Toris az, aki nem tud mozdulni.

Megpróbált az eddigieknél is óvatosabb lenni. Gilbert feltételezésével ellentétben Feliks egy szót sem szólt, miközben ráhúzta a fekete SS-egyenruhát. Tiszti ruha volt, bricsesznadrággal, aminek buggyosabb a combja és a fenék-körüli része, amire még a hosszú zubbony is rálóg. Alsónadrág nem volt a csomagban.

Éktelen haragra gerjedt.

Szóval a porosz tudott róla. Tudta, hogy néz ki Feliks és a füle botját sem mozgatta, itt van szerencsétlen összetörve, az országa romokban, és… És itt van, ő is és Toris is, és az SS-ruha alapján ki fogják vinni innen Felikset. És Gilbert azt állította, hogy nem tudta, hogy ő itt van.

Kedvese válla alá nyúlt, jóformán cipelte kifelé. Alig tudott megmozdulni, minden lépésnél eltorzul az arca a fájdalomtól. A porosz kinn várta őket, a falnak támaszkodva.

– Nem lesz ez így jó – mondta neki kétségbeesetten. – Nagyon nagy fájdalmai vannak.

Ezt hallva Feliks nyögve-hörögve kiegyenesedett, és lerázta magáról Toris segítő kezét. Még sápadtabb volt, mint a mellette álló albínó.

– Ne félts te engem. – Alig értette a szavait, egy medve morog így. – Felosztottak háromfelé és túléltem. Emlékszel, milyen hülyeségeket kellett csinálnunk az orosznál? Ha azt túléltem, ezt is tökre túl fogom, röhögve és féllábon.

Tett előre egy lépést.

– Na jó, talán nem röhögve, de féllábon.

Gilbert sejtelmesen mosolygott, és a jobbjára szíjazott órára nézett.

– Siessünk, negyed órás késékben vagyunk.

– Mi? – Feliks Toris felé kapta a fejét. – Te tökre hagytad neki megszervezni ezt az egészet?

Nyelt eget, és úgy döntött, terel.

– Majd később. Most gyere, először jussunk ki innen. A felettünk lévő szinten irodák vannak, sok dolgozóval, meg fognak minket bámulni…

– Persze, hogy megbámulnak, tökre német megszállta területen vagyunk, rajtad meg a ruszki ruhája van… Nem tetszik.

– Nekem se, de nem volt más választásom. Gyere, kérlek.

Nem hagyta, hogy fogja a kezét. Egyedül a lépcsőn engedte meg, hogy segítsenek neki, miután két lépcsőfok után könny szökött a szemébe, olyan fájdalmai voltak. Az irodarészlegen viszont szobormerev arccal, egyenesen, kihúzott háttal ment át a Gilbert diktálta lassú, de katonás léptekkel, mintha nem csak az egyenruhába, de egy német bőrébe is belebújt volna. Az utolsó pár méteren, mikor már nem látta senki, csak a mellette sétáló, aggódva pillázó Toris, behunyta a szemét és beharapta az alsó ajkát. A következő pinceszintre érdekesebb volt fellépcsőzni, mert hátulról egy egész részleg figyelte őket.

Gilbert egyetlen figyelmeztető pillantással előreküldte. Jogos volt, egy kommunista nem nyújt kezet egy fasisztának. Feliks láthatatlanul karolt Gilbertbe, aki az előbbi lépéssebességen csak egy árnyalatnyit lassítva kísérte fel. A fordulóban, mikor már nem látta senki, a hóna alá nyúlt, félig megemelte. Toris abban a pillanatban a másik karja alatt volt, és ketten együtt felcipelték a levegőt élesen beszívó, könnyező országot.

A ház belső udvarán Gilbert megállt, hogy Feliks a falnak dőlve pihenhessen és összeszedhesse magát. Azonban a pihenő nem tartott sokáig, az udvarban hirtelen nappali fényesség támadt, és riadószirénák kezdtek visítani.

Gilbert káromkodott egyet. Lehajolt, felkapta Lengyelt és rohanni kezdett, Torisszal szorosan a nyomában.

Lesprintelték ugyanazt az utat, mint amin idejöttek. Majdnem dupla olyan hosszúnak tűnt. A riadólánc lassan lépett életbe, mindig azután, hogy kiértek az adott blokkból. Egyetlen alkalommal ért oda előttük a riasztás, de akkor a sziréna leszakadt a falról és a földre hullott. Toris a léptei és önnön zihálásának zaja, meg a szirénák fülsértő vijjogása mellett is hallotta Feliks félig öntudatlan, kárörvendő nevetését.

Varsó az ő városa, az ő terepe. Akármilyen beteg, itt az van, amit ő akar.

Gilbert a helyzethez mérten óvatosan, de Feliks állapotának túl durván adta át neki a lengyelt, hogy rakja be hátulra. Toris hátra akart hozzá mászni, de mire kettőt pislogott, Prussi már be is kurblizta a kocsit, a motor dorombolt, a tér túloldalán meg egy harckocsi gördült ki az utcából. Inkább leült az anyósülésen és kapaszkodott az életéért, mikor Gilbert rükvercbe váltott, és hátrafelé padlógázzal indított, aztán _valahogy_ irányba fordította az autót, és már előre mentek, közben váltott is, meg mintha a kézifékhez is hozzányúlt volna, de Toris nem igazán tudta, hogy történt. Egyik kezével a mennyezetbe épített kapaszkodót, másikkal az ülés szélét markolta, és halálra váltan meredt előre. Feliks nyöszörgött a hátsó ülésen.

– Nyugi van, mindjárt megvagyunk – morogta Gilbert és beletaposott a gázba.

Ha valaki nem autózik túl sokat, és azt is relatíve ócska utakon teszi, olyan sebességgel, hogy akár lóval is mehetne, vagyis úgy mint Toris, annak igen durva halálfélelme tud lenni egy autóban, főleg akkor, ha ilyen szép helyen ül, mint az anyósülés. Most nem tízzel, vagy hússzal tötyögtek, nem, a VW legalább hatvannal tepert Varsó macskaköves utcáin. Sarkukban egy orosz harckocsival, ami nagyban rontott az élmény minőségén.

Időnként zökkentek egyet, olyankor Feliks felnyögött. Egy éles kanyar után jobb oldalra csúszott, és próbált visszaevickélni a középen fekvő pozíciójába, mikor újra zökkentek egyet, ő pedig seggre ült. Rekedt hangon felüvöltött, kirázva Torist a dermedt rettegésből. Még egyszer előre nézett, keresztet vetett, és Gilbert vezetési stílusa mellett hátramászott, hogy ölbe vegye a lengyelt és megpróbálja megnyugtatni.

– Itt vagyok, Lenkija, itt vagyok.

– Nagyon fáj – sírta Feliks. – Annyira nagyon fáj…

– Tudom. Itt vagyok.

Gilbert időnként a visszapillantóhoz nyúlt, ami minden zökkenésnél helyzetet váltott. Épp egy ilyen mozdulat közepén tartott, mikor…

– Aztakurva! – és félrerántotta a kormányt.

Toris könyöke fájdalmas keretek között ismerkedett meg a kocsi belső burkolatával, de nem bánta, mert ott, ahol addig mentek, egy rövid sorozat szaggatta fel az utcaköveket.

– Oké, srácok, kapaszkodjatok, ennél gyorsabban nem akartam menni, mert szétesik a kocsi, de ők akarták.

Egyet visszaváltott, és tövig nyomta a gázpedált. Torist hátradöntötte a sebesség, ő pedig magához vonta Felikset, mintha ezzel bármit tehetne a technika varázslatos vívmányai ellen.

Lerázták a harckocsit. Leráztak mindenkit. A kocsi rázkódása valahol Toris lelkét is elhagyta.

A fővárosból kiérve betonozott-aszfaltozott országutakon folytatták útjukat. Egész éjjel mentek, többször áthaladtak német ellenőrzőpontokon. Ilyenkor Gilbert csak felmutatta az igazolványát, és már mentek is tovább. Hajnalban álltak meg rövid félórára egy út széli fogadóban.

A fogadós nem túl lelkesen pillantott ki rájuk egy kétujjnyi résen. Sejthetően el akarta küldeni őket a sunyiba, de elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie Gilbert egyenruhájára, hogy elhátráljon az ajtóból. A porosz benyomakodott, sarkában Torissal, aki a vállára vetve hozta a félig eszméletlen Felikset.

A meglepetés erejével hatott, hogy a fogadó földszintje kocsmaként üzemel. A fal mellett széles, letakart padok voltak, Toris az egyik ilyenre fektette le Felikset és kezdte lehámozni róla az inget. Nem azzal volt gond, hogy le kell húznia a másikról, a probléma ott kezdődött, hogy Lengyel hátán felszakadtak a sebek, és a félig megalvadt vérbe beleragadt a szövet. Azt inkább el sem akarta képzelni, hogy a nadrág alatt mit fog találni.

A háta mögött Gilbert igen dühösen beszélt a fogadóssal:

– Na és aztán?! Porosz vagyok, örüljön, hogy beszélem a koszos nyelvét! Most pedig hozzon kötszert, mert az a fickó ott a padon viszont lengyel, és értékelném, ha életben maradna! Erőltessen már magába egy kis hazaszeretetet és mozduljon már!

Gilbert morogva nézett az elsiető fickó után, majd jött vissza segíteni Torisnak. Ügyesebb volt nála, gyorsabban dolgozott és kevesebb sebet tépett fel. Nem mintha számított volna: Feliks félig lehunyt szemmel hevert a padon és hiába szólongatták, nem felelt.

A fogadós egy örökkévalóság múlva jött vissza. Egy adag gézt meg forró vizet hozott. Gilbert átvette és szépen megköszönte, mintegy kárpótlásul az előbbi kiabálásért. Aztán újra rámordult a fickóra, mikor az ott maradt bámészkodni.

– Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen jól értesz a sebkezeléshez – szólt néhány néma, dolgos perc után.

– Anno ispotályosként kezdtem – válaszolt anélkül, hogy felnézett volna. – Meg úgy látom, hogy neked is megy a kötözés. Csak nem háborúztál, Litván?

Ő volt az, aki korábban lehúzta Feliks nadrágját, ezzel elnyerte a jogot arra, hogy lemossa a kényesebb testrészeket. A gyomra háborogva tiltakozott.

– De, lehet. – Meghúzta az adott fáslidarabot, kötött egy csomót a végére, és véres-vizes kezét Gilbert felé nyújtotta: – Toris Laurianitis.

Porosz kezében megállt a munka. Meglepetten felnézett rá. A kézfogása magabiztos, erős és meleg volt.

– Minek köszönhetem a megtiszteltetést? – kérdezte végül.

Vállat vont.

– Lengyelország összeomlott, északon a finnekkel szinte biztosan balhé lesz, itt van ez a furcsa háború is… kemény világnak nézünk elébe, Hitler elég biztosnak néz ki a dolgában, te meg mégis itt vagy, és segítesz Lengyelnek megszökni. Mert ugye megszöktetjük?

– Meg hát – biccentett. – Nem mellesleg, te is tudod, hogy nem feltétlen kell egyetérteni a vezetőséggel.

– Valóban, de nem árt.

– Ott van az öcsém, aki rohan a Führer nyomában, mint egy kiskutya, meg a főhercegnő, aki végighallgatja, tesz valami semmitmondó megjegyzést, aztán folytatja a semmittevést.

– Ez még nem indok, Gilbert.

A szeme sarkából ránézett. Eleresztette a gézcsíkot és leült a sarkára.

– Nem akarok még egy nagy háborút, Toris. Éppen elég volt egyszer. Nem akarom hallani a népem sikolyait, nem akarok harcba menni, nem akarok… – elcsendesült. – Nincs többé Porosz Szabadállam. Csak a Birodalom néhány tartománya vagyok. Ha lelőnek, kiterülök, mint egy kutya és vége. – Nagyot nyelt. – Szóval ja. Félem a halált, és ami utána történhet, így igyekszem magam feltornázni a jócselekedetekkel, mielőtt bedobom a törülközőt.

Biccentett.

Nem tett megjegyzéseket, ahogy Gilbert sem érezte szükségét annak, hogy megszólaljon. Folytatták a kötözést, de az alanyuk nem volt olyan eszméletlen, mint korábban.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy pont most lették ájtatos manó – nyögte Feliks.

– Húzhatom szorosabbra is a kötéseket – fenyegette meg Gilbert.

Lengyel csendben maradt. Halovány protestálását akkor hallották legközelebb, mikor a hátára fordították és röviden megtárgyalták, hogy volna célszerű kezelésbe venni a férfiasságát. Toris oda sem figyelt rá, végighallgatta Gilbert instrukcióit, aki ezt a kényes részt ráhagyta.

– Te vagy az orvos, neked kéne csinálni – mondta, miközben beáztatta a gézdarabot.

– Ki van csukba, hogy hozzáérjek – fortyant fel Gilbert. – Tettem már éppen elég megalázó dolgot, ebből szeretnék kimaradni. Meg úgy sejtem, te már úgyis régi ismerőse vagy Lengyel harmadik kezének, szóval ha nagyon csúnyán nézne ki, akkor megpróbálhatod összetákolni emlékezetből.

– Azt hittem, a németeknek nincs humorérzéke.

– Porosz vagyok, és komolyan mondtam.

Bő fél órát veszítettek azzal, hogy összetákolták Felikset. Viszont Lengyel jobban nézett ki a kötözés után és mereven bár, de magától is ki tudott menni az autóba, csak a beüléssel voltak gondjai. Toris utána mászott, leült az ülés jobb szélére és hagyta, hogy az ölébe hajtsa a fejét.

– Amúgy hová megyünk? – kérdezte.

– A magyar határhoz – mormolta Feliks.

– Oda – hagyta helyben Gilbert.

– Mert?

– Magyar fogadta a lengyel menekülteket már az első perctől fogva, sőt, a katonákat is beengedte és még arra is volt gondja, hogy a lehető legtöbbjüket azon melegében átdobja szövetséges területre.

– Ő nem a te oldaladon áll? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– Hát nem csodás? – mormolta Feliks boldogan. – Ellenem van, mégis segít.

– Tudtad, hogy az öcsém engedélyt kért a kassai vasútvonal használatára? – pillantott bele a belső visszapillantóba Gilbert, Felikshez idézve a szavait.. – A kormánya nagyon szabatosan válaszolt, a hosszú lengyel-magyar jó kapcsolatokra hivatkozva visszadobták a kérelmet, pedig mifelénk már előre elkönyvelték, hogy a bécsi döntések miatt Magyar majd a talpunkat nyalja.

– És ő mit mondott? – kérdezte Feliks, lehunyt szemmel, mosolyogva.

– Megállt az öcsém előtt és közölte, hogy egyen szart.

– Így?

– Így. Öcsit le kellett volna fényképezni.

Csak így… csevegtek.

Mentek a határ felé, Feliks még mindig rosszul nézett ki, sűrűsödtek az út mellett parkoló német harci járgányok, ők meg kedélyesen eldiskuráltak az autóban. Toris nem értette, se a helyzetet, se a világot.

Nagyjából háromnegyed órával sötétedés után indultak útnak. Fél óra volt bekötözni Feliks sebeit, ez alatt az idő alatt pihentette Gilbert a tagjait. Ezt a két alkalmat leszámítva átkocsikázták az éjszakát, ami ilyen késő novemberben már jó tizenöt órányi sötétséget jelent. Már derengett a látóhatár széle, mikor Gilbert megállt és leállította a motort.

– Itt vagyunk.

Toris kikászálódott, aztán kisegítette Felikset is. Elmacskásodott tagokkal mentek előre. Furcsa, bizsergető érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy átlépte Lengyelország határát és a határ menti senki földjén át megindult előre. Bal kezével Feliks bal karját fogta, ami át volt vetve a vállán. Gilbert ugyanígy a hóna alá nyúlt jobbról. Feliksnek csak tipegnie kellett.

Mivel meg kellett kerülniük a Csehszlovák területeket, most kelet felé lépdeltek. A felkelő nap a szemükbe sütött, az ellenfényben csak a rájuk váró Erzsébet körvonalait látták, aki a saját határán várta őket.

– Ó, Istenem – suttogta a nő elhűlve, és végigjáratta a tekintetét Feliksen. A fogadóban csak az inget adták vissza rá, a zubbonyt meg ráterítették, hogy ne kínlódjon jobban, mint amennyire muszáj. – Mit csináltak veled?

– Akarod tudni? – vigyorgott Feliks. Toris akkor vette észre, hogy egy foga is hiányzik. – Amúgy semmi különös, csak tökre péppé lettem verve, meg utána első kézből megtapasztaltam, milyen tökre nem jó hadifogolynak lenni.

Eleresztette őket, és a barátosnéja nyakába borult.

– Porosz mesélte, hogy mit mondtál Németnek. – Hirtelen összeszaladt a szemöldöke. – Mondd csak, nem tudod véletlenül Porosz nevét?

– De…?

– Liet, te is tudod Magyarét, nem?

– De igen, még Hedvig esküvőjén bemutatkoztunk egymásnak.

Szétcsapta a karját és Gilbert felé fordult.

– Tökre hagynunk kéne ezt a bénázást. Gilbert, Feliks Łukasiewitz vagyok. Örülök, hogy kihoztál és szeretném bocsánatodat kérni mindazért, amit Grünwaldnál csináltam veled.

– Hagyd el, régen volt. Meg azért én is csináltam veled, hát, ezt-azt, szóval nekem illene bocsánatot kérnem.

Erzsi nem vágott pofákat, vagyis történetesen tisztában volt a helyzettel. Hogy Feliks vagy Gilbert mesélt neki, most lényegtelen. Az már érdekesebb volt, hogy mikor Feliks gyöngéd mosollyal, a búcsúzásra felkészülve felé fordult, a nő a lengyeléhez hasonló arckifejezéssel Poroszhoz lépett és megfogta a kezeit.

– Köszönöm – búgta.

Ő egy-egy csókot lehelt mindkét kézfejére. Torisék egymásra sandítottak és telepátiával megvitatták a helyzetet, majd bólogatva arra jutottak, hogy a francokat van beszarva Gilbert a túlvilágtól, nagyon is evilági indoka volt kimenekíteni Felikset.

Próbálta arrébb vonszolni a kedvesét, aki izgatott vigyorral figyelte a másik kettőt.

– Ne már, Toris! – suttogta. – Mindjárt csókolóznak, figyeld meg! Tökre smárolni fognak!

Irányba fordította a fejét, és valóban, Erzsi tarkón ragadta Gilbertet, lábujjhegyre állt, de Gilbert elfordította a fejét, így csak az arcán cuppantak a nő ajkai. Feliks jókedve látványosan visszazuhant. A porosz meg kibontakozott az ölelésből, hátrébb lépett és olyan nyomorultul nézte a nőt, mint egy esőbe kivert kutya.

– Nem lehet.

Szinte könyörgésnek hangzott.

– Már miért nem – horkant fel Feliks és bemutatta Torison, hogyan is kell rendesen csókolózni.

Hamarosan bizsergő ajkakkal, kifulladva és borzasan lépett oda a fülig pirult germán mellé. Erzsi csak büszkén nézett, és rövid vizsgálat után meglapogatott Feliks vállán egy olyan pontot, ahol a lengyel éppen nem fájt. De fájt vagy nem, mosolygott, mint mindig.

– Hármas eskü megvan még? – húzta Gilbertet.

Porosz csak a szemét forgatta.

– A helyedben Anglia felé mennék. A következő célpont Franciaország, és őt szerintem lenyomjuk.

– Kösz a tippet.

– Szívesen.

– Tökre hazudtál abban a csehóban.

– Ebbe most nem vagyok hajlandó belemenni.

– Na, csak azt mondd meg, a hármas eskü, na, az megvan még?

– Scheiße, persze, hogy megvan, mit gondolsz te rólam, he?! – morgott még pár keresetlen szót a bajsza alatt. – Erzsi, Öcsi amúgy számítani fog rád. Nem fogja a segítségedet kérni, büszke barom ő is, ettől függetlenül elvárja majd, hogy úgy táncolj, ahogy ő fütyül.

– Gondolom – biccentett.

– Akkor. – Toris nagyot sóhajtott. – Tekintettel arra, hogy én valószínűleg nagyon hamar szovjet fennhatóság alá kerülök, szeretnék sok szerencsét kívánni mindannyiótoknak.

Feliks elkomorult.

– Vigyázz magadra, Toris.

Biztatóan elmosolyodott.

– Te is, Feliks.

Azok ketten nem búcsúzkodtak. Nem köszöntek el egymástól, még csak inteni sem intettek, csak mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, aztán Gilbert elfordult és vissza se nézve ment. Lassabban, mint szokott. Toris tudta tartani a lépést.

– Nem köszöntél el.

– Valóban. Bunkóság, nem igaz? Nem lenne pofám köszönés nélkül meghalni.

Biccentett. Szép gondolat, akkor is, ha ez nem tartja vissza a halált attól, hogy lecsapjon. Viszont így soha nem fognak majd elköszönni egymástól. Soha nem mondják majd azt, hogy jó utat, szeretlek, vigyázz magadra. Toris szerette ezeket mondani. Ezen tűnődött, miközben visszaültek az autóba és megindultak vissza Varsóba. Földrajzilag Krakkó magasságában lehettek, mikor megszólalt:

– Így végiggondolva, én szeretnék inkább arra gyúrni, hogy majd újra köszönhessek Feliksnek.

Gilbert biccentett. Egyfajta jóváhagyás volt, egyetértés. Ugyanezzel a biccentéssel köszönt el, mikor kirakta ugyanott, ahol tegnap összeszedte. Toris erre a biccentésre gondolt, mikor Ivan hívatta és kérdőre vonta, hol van Feliks.

Erre a biccentésre gondolt, mikor júniusban megvádolta, hogy felrúgta a megegyezésük és bevonult Litvániába.

Tette, amit kellett, amit az országa jóléte megkövetelt tőle. Viszont a lelkét nem láncolhatják le soha, a gondolatait nem zárhatják be. Gilbert biccentésére gondolt sok éven át, mikor az orosz lövészárkokban kucorgott a puskáját ölelve, ajkain a néma imával, hogy legyen már vége, mert szeretne hazamenni, szedni egy csokor vadvirágot, átmenni a szomszédba és köszönni Feliksnek.


	3. Lőj

Resistenza: Olaszul _La Resistenza Italiana_ , olasz partizánok csoportja. 1943-ban a szövetségesek partra szálltak Szicílián, és onnan kiindulva haladtak észak felé. Az antifasiszta olaszok segítették őket ebben. '45-ben partizánok lincselték meg Mussolinit.

Kreml: az orosz szó eredetileg citadellát, fellegvárat jelentett, modern értelemben a moszkvai épületegyüttest hívjuk így, ami Oroszország kulturális és hatalmi központja. Jelenleg több kormányzati szerv működik itt, továbbá a moszkvai pátriárkának, Oroszország elnökének, és több múzeumnak ad otthont. Szomszédságában van a Vörös tér.

Amerika kapitány: 1940 decemberében jelent meg az első képregény, a második világháború alatt a legsikeresebben futó szuperhős volt.

 **1947\. február 25.** : A Szövetséges Ellenőrző Bizottság 46. döntésének aláírása és érvényesítése Poroszország megszűnéséről. Marie-Pierre Kœnig (a francia hadsereg tábornoka), Vaszilij Szokolovszki (a Szovjetunió marsallja), Joseph T. McNarney (amerikai tábornok) és Sholto Douglas (a RAF légimarsallja) írta alá a döntést. Vagy a nevükben valaki más.

 **Helyszín** : Anglia egyik vidéki birtoka. Az alkalmazott időjárás állítólag megfelel az 1947. februári képnek.

* * *

 **Lőj.**

– … éppen ezért a német nyelvű területek közötti szövetség haladéktalanul felbomlik, a tagországok az 1918-ban érvényes határok szerint, a Szövetséges Ellenőrző Bizottság felügyelete mellett ismét demokratikus alapokra helyezik a politikai életet. Kivételt képez ez alól a Porosz Szabadállam, minek helyzetére a III. cikkelyben meghatározottak érvényesek.

Amerika eldobta a papírt, nonverbálisan is pontot téve a mondat végére. Toris elszorult torokkal figyelte, hogyan vitorlázik a föld felé a nyomtatott fecni, pihen meg egy pillanatra a fehér márványburkolatra, és ázik át. Mikor kijöttek, Franciaország a kövezetre fintorgott, mire Anglia kiabált vele egy sort, hogy akkor legközelebb adjon ő otthont a kivégzésnek, és takarítson ő.

Ugyan közel sem olyan hideg, mint a háború alatt a szovjet lövészárkokban, de elgémberedett, ahogy ott kellett állnia mozdulatlanul. A falak mellé hányták a havat, ami mellett a márvány egészen sárgásnak tűnt. Az égen fehér felhők tömörültek, időnkét egy-egy hópihe is lehullott mellettük. Minden, hidegtől lassan elzsibbadó bőrére hulló darab egy picike tűszúrás volt. Angliának szokatlanul kemény tele volt.

Egykori neveltje ehhez próbálta igazítani az arckifejezését, ahogy az előtte a sarkán ülő Németország szeme közé nézett. A német a megadás beletörődésével bámult rá vissza. A háború elveszítésekor rászakadt minden, amit addig nem tudott, vagy nem akart tudni – a népirtástól egészen az icike-picike apró kegyetlenségekig, amit a katonái nap mint nap elkövettek. Amerika merevsége inkább kétségbeesés volt, az akarat, amivel meg akart felelni az új világrendnek, melyben már ő és a szovjet voltak a vezető hatalmak. Anglia nehezen viselte ezt, a jaltai konferencia óta az ajka elégedetlenül lebiggyedt. Fagyos pillantással és egy gépfegyverrel tartotta sakkban Németország három láncra vert bátyját. A negyedikre, Poroszországra, Szovjet vigyázott. Neki térdelnie kellett, mert nem tudott nyugton maradni.

Japán ugyancsak megbilincselve állt, mellette Kínával. A távol-keleti tengelyhatalom a márvány erezetét követte feszült figyelemmel és valahányszor Amerikának bármelyik porcikája a látószögébe került, összehúzta magát. Kínának nem sokat kellett törődnie vele.

Franciaország bal kezében pisztoly volt, de nem volt rá szüksége. Ha Veneziano csak moccanni próbált, Romano nyakon vágta. Ő nem számított tengelyhatalomnak. Azután, hogy megalapította a Resistenzát, és a saját testvére ellen áskálódva megszervezte a szövetségesek olaszországi partraszállását, kiérdemelte a jogot, hogy maximális tisztelettel bánjanak vele.

Toris csak volt, kezében egy ezüsttálcával, rajta egy ötcentes kupicával és egy üveg vodkával, ha Ivannak kedve támadna inni egy kis vizecskét.

Amerika az övébe nyúlt, és előhúzta a pisztolyát. Németország fejének tartotta. A szőke lehajtotta a fejét, beletörődése elemi késztetést keltett Torisban arra, hogy tegyen valamit az események leállítására. Ez így nem helyes. Németország büszke, erős ország. Hátranyalt hajjal, frissen vasalt zubbonyban kéne fogadnia a halált, büszkén felszegett fővel, nem pedig így, meg- és összetörve, még mindig sebekkel borítva, szemébe hulló, mosatlan tincsekkel.

Amerika fogást váltott a fegyveren, gyors egymásutánban pislogott néhányat. Nyelt egyet.

– Lődd már le! – kiáltott fel Anglia idegesen. – Ne tökölj annyit, az isten szerelmére!

– Jó, na, csak ez a legkevésbé sem olyan hősies, mint gondoltam…

Amerika két kézzel markolt rá a stukkerre. Nagyot szusszant és hunyorgott. Gilbert mély, karcos hangon felröhögött. Toris majdnem elejtette miatta a tálcát.

– Ne vele kiabálj, Anglia, a kölyök nem tehet arról, ha gyenge. Biztos a rossz nevelés.

Az angol vészjóslóan vörösödni kezdett.

– Nézz csak rá. Ott a kezében a fegyver, de képtelen meghúzni a ravaszt. Ő csak a távolból tud gyilkolni, nem igaz, kölyök? Nem véletlen az amerikaiak kezdték tökéletesíteni a mesterlövészetet. Nem véletlen, hogy ezt, meg az előző háborút is csak a pilótafülkéből harcolta meg. – Kihúzta magát, és Alfred lába elé köpött. – Nem tudsz az ellenfeled szemébe nézni, vakarcs!

Amerika ajka megremegett. Ahogy Gilbert a fejéhez vágta ezeket a vádakat, úgy ütközött ki rajta a verejték, Anglia szeme pedig úgy kezdett tikkelni. A többiek érdeklődve és kicsit meghökkenten meredtek a földön térdeplő országra. Ivan fegyverének csöve egyre közelebb és közelebb lebegett a porosz tarkójához.

– Pont olyan gerinctelen féreg vagy, mint az a puhapöcsű bátyád.

– NA IDE FIGYELJ, TE UTOLSÓ…

– Angleterre! – csattant fel Francis. – Csak provokál.

A puskacső megborzolta Gilbert haját. Az orosz felé kapta a fejét, vörös viperaszemei összeszűkültek.

– Szép jövő elé néz a világ, ha ilyen nyomorultak fognak diktálni – horkantott.

– Egy vesztesnek csöndben kell maradnia, _da?_ – Ivan mosolya vészjóslóan szívélyes volt.

– Mi a francnak provokál, ha már egyszer úgyis veszített? – fakadt ki Anglia. – Hallod, kutya? Elvesztetted ezt a kurva háborút, fogd be, intézzük el ezt, aztán húzz haza, a tököm kivan!

– Pont erről beszélek! – nevetett. – Intézzük, gyorsan, gyorsan. És hogy a leggyorsabb? Úgy, ha oda se megyünk. Szépen megtanítottad a kölyöknek, az ziher.

Franciaország sóhajtott.

– Ha az öcséd miatt csinálod a fesztivált, akkor add fel. Németországnak meg kell halnia. Nem akarunk egy harmadik nagy háborút.

– Mert ki akar? – kiáltotta. Pillanatnyi csönd után félrebillentett fejjel kérdezte: – Szóval szerintetek az a legjobb módszer, ha visszaállítjátok a széttagolt németséget? Mint Szent Róma halála után?

Veneziano fájdalmasan felkiáltott. Romano oldalba rúgta, hogy hallgasson.

– Tudod, elég sok melóm volt abban, hogy végre legyen egy egységes államszervezet – magyarázta türelmesen.

– Bele nem szakadtál – dünnyögte Szászország.

– Wie bitte, Sachsen?

– Ha már mindenképpen beszélni akarsz, akkor valami értelmes nyelven tegyed! – kiáltott Amerika.

Gúnyosan meghajolt.

– Milyen igaz, el is felejtettem, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki a saját anyanyelvén kívül semmilyen nyelven nem beszél. Szép munka, Anglia, igazán. Vagy emiatt inkább a kölyök agykapacitását kéne méltatnom?

Toris rémülten markolta a tálca szélét. Gilbertnek csak annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy már minden ország őt nézte. Kezdett a fejükbe szállni a harag. Ez neki sem jó. Az ő helyzete amúgy sem túl rózsás, Ivan igényt tart a területeinek egy igen jelentős részére, és ha így folytatja, akkor a szövetségesek nem fognak sokat vitatkozni, mikor Ivan bejelenti az igényeit.

– Bruder, bitte – sóhajtotta Németország elhaló hangon.

Rá se hederítettek. Halk hangját egy lepkeszárny suhintása is szétfújta volna.

– Hallgass már, Prussi – mordult Hessen. – Fogadd el, az öcsénknek menni kell. Szent Rómát is meggyászoltuk, őt is meg fogjuk.

– Majd lesz új öcsénk, ha eljön az ideje – tette hozzá Bajorország.

– Mi, hogy Prussi abból is háborúmániás vadállatot csináljon? – horkant fel Szászország. – Ugyan már. Előbb rúgjuk ki őt, az új öcsénket felneveljük mi, és majd _utána_ foglalkozunk porosz őkelmével.

– Vagy csak elfoglalom mindegyikőtöket a retekbe és meg van oldva!

A vigyora inkább vicsor volt.

– Tudod, kit foglalsz és mikor – horkantott Anglia. – A következő száz évben biztosan nem!

– Oh, pontosan tudom, mit fogok csinálni a következő száz évben! – A hangja ábrándos lett. – Szerzek egy szigetet a trópusokon és megtudom, hogy néz ki a seggem barnán, a Kreml egyik kupolájára felfestem a porosz sast. – Már Ivan szeme is tikkelt. Gilbert könnyed hangja elmélyült és véresen komoly lett. – Aztán egyesével levadászlak titeket, amiért bántottátok az öcsémet.

Németország a bátyjára tekintett, a szeme fáradt, fénytelen és végtelenül szomorú volt. Gilbert nem látta, az ő pillantása Anglián függött.

– Valahol érthető – ismerte el az angol. Franciaországra nézett. – Szerinted meg tudnánk nevelni?

A fejével Németországra bökött. Amerika, aki már régen leeresztette a fegyverét, értetlenül pislogott.

– Ha most lelövöm, akkor hogyan akarjátok megnevelni? Leckét adtok a koporsójának?

– Úgy, hogy nem lövöd le, eszem azt az egyszerű észjárásodat – tette össze a kezét Franciaország. – Németország gyerek még, a százat se töltötte be.

– Nekem felnőttnek tűnik – jegyezte meg Bajorország. – Mikor elhurcolta a zsidóimat, felnőtt volt.

A vádlott arca fájdalmas grimaszba torzult.

– Na de… – értetlenkedett Amerika. – Nem úgy volt, hogy megakadályozzuk a további háborúkat?

– _Da_ – így Ivan. – Németország tűzfészek. Őrizni kell, vagy kicsapnak belőle a lángok.

– Erre a legegyszerűbb mód az, ha elveszed a fújtatót – vette át a metaforát Anglia. – Meglesz a kivégzés.

A két új nagyhatalom összenézett, és a két régi felé fordult, akik jelentőségteljesen Gilbertre böktek. A porosz gyűlölködve fixírozta őket.

– A testvérkéim hallgatnak rám – billentette félre a fejét Franciaország.

– Mind-mind hazajönnek, ha beütnek a nehéz idők – mormolta Anglia a poroszt fürkészve. – Egy báty szava sokat nyom a latban.

Franciaország átadta a fegyverét Romanónak, és elővett a mellényzsebéből egy tiszta lapot meg egy töltőtollat.

– Litvánia, ha volnál szíves. Diktáljuk.

Letette maga mellé a vodkástálcát és rohant a papírért. Átvette az eszközöket Franciaországtól, Kínától egy falapot kapott, és írta, olyan sebesen, ahogy az angol és a francia egymástól átvéve a szót, felváltva mondták:

 _Jelen határozat a negyvenhatodik döntés módosítása._

„ _A porosz állam megszűnéséről._

 _A porosz állam, mely a militarizmus és német reakcionizmus mindenkori hordozója, ezúton megszűnik. A népek békéjének és biztonságának fenntartását szem előtt tartva, valamint azzal a szándékkal, hogy a politikai életet Németországban ismét demokratikus alapokra helyezzük, a Szövetséges Ellenőrző Bizottság a következő határozatot hozza:_

 _I. Cikkely. A porosz állam központi kormányával és alárendelt hatóságaival ezúton megszűnik."_

Remegett a keze, mikor az utolsó pontot is kitette. Felnézett a franciára, aki Gilbertet bámulta. Meghajtotta a fejét, mintha köszönetet mondana. Gilbert lassú pislogással felelt és felállt. A saját lábán ment oda, ahová az öccsét korábban Szászország és Hessen kísérte. Németország ezeddig melankolikus beletörődéssel szemlélte az eseményeket, elfogadta, hogy rövid élete végére ért. Olyan tehetetlen rémülettel nézett fel a bátyjára, amihez Torisnak utoljára régen volt gyermekkorában volt szerencsétlensége.

– Bruder…

– Állj fel, testvér. Neked ma nincs helyed a vérpadon.

– Aber… du… Was? Warum?

– Óh, drága testvérem! – sóhajtott, és leguggolt mellé. Mivel a kezei hátra voltak bilincselve, az arcát érintette a fivérééhez. – Én már halott vagyok, most csak hivatalossá tesszük.

Toris a szövetségesekkel együtt összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Te öltél meg '34-ben – súgta neki puhán. – Na, eredj.

Előbb a beletörődés, utóbb az ijedtség dermesztette meg, de amint Szovjetunió a hóna alá nyúlt, hogy elhúzza onnan, Németország megtalálta a hangját. Kapálózott, rugdalt, kiabált. Szabadulni próbált, minden erejével azon volt, hogy kicsússzon az egyre dühösebb orosz karjai közül. Toris a zsebébe süllyesztette az iratot, és rohant segíteni.

Ellenállása volt az olaj a tűzre. Ezzel győzte meg a szövetségeseket, hogy bármit megtesz, ha a bátyjáról van szó. Háborút indít és milliókat mészárol le, ha a porosz arra kéri. Ha pedig nincs porosz, akkor nincs, aki kérje.

– West! – Gilbert hangja ostorként csattant. Németország egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, akkor rámosolygott. – Weiter.

– Nein! Bruder, du musst… Nein, bitte!

Gilbert felállt. Ő büszkén emelte fel az állát, hogy állva fogadja a golyót, ahogy az öccsének kellett volna. Szemei, akár az izzó acél, a vértengerbe nyugvó nap. A lényéből sugárzó erő elég volt ahhoz, hogy Amerika megrettenjen.

– Amérique – lépett oda hozzá Franciaország, és átvette tőle a pisztolyt. – Hagyd ezt a nagyokra.

Gilbert felé fordult, arcán barátságos mosoly. Mintha nem a kivégzésére készülne.

– Köszönöm az élményeket.

Egy jókedvű cápavigyort kapott válaszul.

– Egy seggfej vagy te is, meg a spanyol is. Bele ne haljatok hatalmasságom hiányába.

– Majd megpróbáljuk túltenni magunk rajta. Utolsó szavak? Valami üzenet Magyarországnak?

– Csak mesélj el neki mindent.

– Meglesz.

A levegőben függött a végszó. Németország megdermedt, megnémult. Gilbert mosolya egészen megszelídült.

– _Veuillez pardonner mon cher Katte, au nom de Dieu, pardonne-moi!_

– Nem szégyelled magad, porosz létedre francia szavakkal meghalni? – dohogott Hessen.

Franciaország meghatottságtól remegő hangon válaszolt:

– _Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je meurs pour vous la joie dans le cœur!_

Azzal a homloka közepébe lőtt.

– Baszd meg, szólhattál volna, hogy álljak odébb – mordult fel Anglia és letörölte az arcára fröccsent vért.

A holttest, a néhai ország elzuhant. Hangos puffanással terült ki. A hidegben gőzölgő, még meleg vértócsa lassan glóriát rajzolt köré.

Franciaország meghajolt, tisztelgett az elesett barát és ellenség előtt. Anglia, amint látott, szaggatottan sóhajtott egyet. A bundeslandok vegyes érzelmekkel szemlélték a porhüvelyt.

Kapkodó, sípoló lélegzet. Toris felkapta a fejét. Németország a lövés leadása óta először vett levegőt. Nagyot kortyolt belőle és halkan felsírt. Toris eleresztette a lábát, és odébb mászott. Az orosz hagyta őt elzuhanni. A fiatal férfi remegett a csendes zokogástól.

– Doitsu – súgta szeretettel Veneziano. Felnézett a saját bátyjára. – _Fratello, posso andare?_

Amaz csak megrántotta a vállát. Veneziano felugrott, nagy ívben megkerülte a testet, és odafúrta magát a német mellkasához. Aprónak és törékenynek tűnt mellette.

– É-és most? – Amerika hangerővel próbálta leplezni a hangja remegését. Erőltetetten felnevetett, a szemei egy pillanatra sem pihentek meg. Pillantása újra és újra a halottra tévedt, minden alkalommal idegesen összerándult, és azonnal más irányba kapta a fejét.

 _Gyerek még ő is_ – sóhajtott Toris.

– Megyek haza – válaszolt Ivan.

Ennek értelmében megragadta Németország gallérját és felrántotta a földről. Az addig zokogástól fuldokló ország már a légszomjjal küzdött. A kisebbik olasz riadtan visszamenekült a bátyjához.

– Álljon meg a nászmenet, hé! – kurjantott az amerikai. – Mit képzelsz, hová viszed?!

Ivan felvonta a szemöldökét. Úgy tűnt, a konfliktusban az újvilági végre megtalálta magát.

– Leginkább haza.

– Meg a fenéket! – toppantott Amerika. – Ki van csukva, hogy te figyelj rá, mocskos komcsi!

– Nem tesz jót egy szövetségnek, ha ilyen hangon beszélsz az elvtársaiddal, _da?_

Ivan mosolya megint kezdett ijesztő lenni. Toris behúzott nyakkal odébb somfordált, és borzasztóan szégyellte magát, amiért örül, hogy ezúttal nem az ő nyaka van a szovjet keze ügyében.

– Azt már megbeszéltük, hogy négy befolyási övezet lesz a területén – jegyezte meg Anglia. – Azt is, hogy ön a porosz területeit kapja meg.

– A felét odaadták Lengyelnek.

– Ön meg kitalálta, hogy berendez magának _une petite Russie_ Königsbergben, egy szava nem lehet! – dörrent rá tőle szokatlan hévvel Franciaország. – Tegye le Németországot. Marad a hazájában, és majd felügyeljük.

– Messze van Moszkvától – húzta a száját Ivan.

Azért letette. Toris figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy úgy beszélnek az összetört országról, mintha egy közönségesnél kicsit talán csinosabb váza lenne. A német nagyot nyekkent, és igyekezett elmászni a szovjet mellől.

– Washingtontól meg még messzebb – forgatta a szemét Amerika. – Ettől függetlenül nem fogok kiharapni egy darabot az országából és beletűzni a zászlóm. Ja, de, építeni fogok nála egy nagykövetséget, bocs.

– És ha felváltva lenne nálunk? – javasolta Ivan. – Két hetet mindegyikünknél.

– Kicsit problémásnak és még költségesebbnek hangzik – dörmögte Anglia. – Nem fogok kéthetente repülőjegyet venni neki, ha meg szárazföldön visszük, akkor már az utazással elmegy a két hét.

– Két év próbaidő, és utána dönt ő? – ütötte tovább a vasat Ivan.

– Na ja, hogy addig megfélemlítsed valamivel, mi? Nem játszunk ilyet, egyetlen vörös csillagocskám, marad otthon. Legfeljebb mi járunk hozzá látogatóba, és ő a befolyási övezetek között mászkál. Ehhez mit szóltok?

Anglia szúrósan méregette Németország bátyjait, közben Gilbert megszáradt vérének maradékát kapargatta az arcáról.

– Vállalható. Legalábbis ésszerűbb, mint Szovjetunióé.

– Leszel szíves gyakran látogatni te is – csapkodta meg Amerika vállát Franciaország. – Valahányszor átjössz abajgatni szerencsétlen szomszédomat, beugrassz hozzá is, megbeszéltük?

– Hát hogyne. Majd hozok a németeknek is _Amerika kapitány_ os képregényt.

Ivan nagyon húzódozott. Kína odasomfordált hozzá, és súgott neki valamit. Ivan rásandított. Kína felvonta a szemöldökét. A magasabb végül felmordult. Intenzív szemmel veréssel megpróbálta lebeszélni Amerikát a tervről, de nem jött be neki. Végül ő is rábólintott.

– Rendben van.

Az amerikaival egymás felé léptek, hogy kezet fogjanak, a megegyezést megszentelendő. Nem jutottak el addig, hangos, hörgés és köhögés különös egyvelegére lettek figyelmesek.

Gilbert testén remegés futott végig. A saját alvadt vérétől fuldoklott.

Toris azonnal tudta, mit kell tennie. A dermedt Amerikához perdült, letépte a nyakából a zsinórra fűzött kulcsot, ami a tengelyhatalmak bilincseit nyitotta. Megtámasztotta Gilbertet, hogy hozzáférjen a háta mögött összekötött kezéhez. Ezt nem tudta volna úgy letörni, mint azt, amivel Felikset kikötötték Varsóban. Speciális ötvözet volt, Svédország készítette és Amerikán tesztelte. Kattanva, csörömpölve hullott le.

A porosz bal keze lendült, azt dugta le a saját torkán, hogy ki tudja köpni azt az alvadt vérgöböt, amitől nem kap levegőt. Hevesen zihálva feküdt vissza a hátára. A hófelhőkkel borított eget nézte és hirtelen felnevetett. Nem a szokásos kihívó, rekedtes hangján, nem zavarában tette, és nem is azért, mert Amerika volt. Gilbert jellegzetes nevetéséből ezúttal a színtiszta életörömöt hallotta ki.

– Hát emberek vagyunk mind – mormolta és csak úgy ragyogott.

– Bruder!

Meg kellett szólalnia ahhoz, hogy, Németország elhiggye, életben van. A német úgy tápászkodott fel, mint egy élőhalott. Még mindig hátrabilincselt kézzel botladozott oda melléjük, és rogyott térdre Gilbert mellett. Ő csak mosolygott, kitárta felé a karját, a német pedig a mellére hajtotta a fejét. Lehunyt szemmel tűrte, hogy a bátyja simogassa.

– Ez sok mindent megváltoztat – fordult Ivan Amerikához.

A szövetségesek között szinte láthatóak voltak a vonalak, ahogy egy pillanat alatt megfagyott körülöttük a levegő.

– Viszem a németet.

– Ki van csukva.

– Meg a nagy büdös szart – értett egyet Anglia.

– _Mon cher_ – dorgálta Franciaország. – Szovjet, maga a porosz területeket kapja. Ebből jogosan következik, hogy ha mindenképpen magával akar vinni valakit, akkor az Poroszország legyen.

Ivan gyanakodva méregette a franciát.

– Most küldte fejbe kilenc milliméter ólommal, ön szerint magánál van? – kérdezte sötéten. – Akár egy teljes évig eltarthat, mire felépülünk egy fejlövésből, ezt pontosan tudja.

– _C'est pourquoi_ fordíthatja ezt az időt felkészülésre. Van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy majd megpróbálja megölni – tárta szét a karját a francia.

– Így van – szólt közbe Gilbert. – Plusz én jobban viselem a hideget, mint Bruder.

– Nekem a szőke kell – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Ivan.

– Akkor felragyogott az a kurva csillagod – nyögött Gilbert, és az öccsére támaszkodva felállt. Toris ott maradt mellette, hogy ha borulna, akkor el tudja kapni. – Kibaszottul szőke vagyok, olyan világos formában, hogy már azt se látod, mennyire.

Felfelé kunkorodó ajkát, folyamatos kuncogását akár az őrület jeleként is értelmezhette volna. Talán az is volt. Egy kicsit mind őrültek, igazán elnézhetik ezt neki.

– Örülök, hogy ezt így megbeszéltük – ragadta meg Ivan kezét Amerika és lendületesen megrázta. – Várunk sok szeretettel az ENSZ jövő heti megbeszélésén, meg a SZEB-nek lesz még néhány aláírandó kis papiroskája, ne felejts el beugrani, szervusz!

És a dühös szovjet arcába integetett. Még nevetett is.

– Akkor ez már fix? – érdeklődött hirtelen Szászország. – Prussi megy?

– Ő – bólintott Franciaország.

– Ah, danke! – szakadt ki Bajorországból és Németországhoz ment. – Már azt hittem, temethetünk.

– Hja – csóválta a fejét Hessen, és Gilbertre bámult. – Veszélyes játék volt, azt ugye tudod?

– Az – hagyta rá. – De nagyot alakítottatok.

– Tessék? – kérdezte Anglia vészjóslóan lassan.

– Maga szerint hagynánk kivégezni az öcsénket? – horkantott Szászország. – _Heilige Himmel, was denken Sie?_

– És arra jutottatok, hogy inkább Brudert lövetitek le? – fakadt ki Némerország.

Gilbert vállon veregette és vidoran magyarázta:

– Ad egy, téged kedvelnek, engem kevésbé. Ad kettő, mint látod, nem haltam meg, szóval a hiszti tárgytalan.

Hessen rámeredt.

– És ezt mégis hogy a fenébe csináltad?

– Passz – könnyedén megrántotta a vállát. – De ha az a retardált lengyel fel tud támadni, akkor nekem is szabad.

Toris felhorkant.

– Elég – csikorogta Ivan. – Indulunk.

– Máris, máris, hova rohanunk. – Széles mozdulatokkal, idióta vigyorral gesztikulált, mire Toris rájött, hogy ez a fejlövés utóhatása lesz. Még nem teljesen tudja magát koordinálni. – Na, öcsi. Majd cuccolj össze szépen, este költözöl Bayernhez, rendben?

Németország elveszetten pislogott rá. Másik három bátyja odaállt mellé. Hessen kicsit odébb, hogy ne érjen hozzá a száradt, fagyott vértócsához.

– Viheted a kutyusaid is, ne nézzél így. – Megsimogatta a fejét. – Legyél jó fiú, hogy büszke lehessek rád.

Tíz ujjal hátrafésülte a haját, elrendezgette, aztán lábujjhegyre állt és homlokon csókolta. Közben végig ingadozott. Toris odasietett hozzá, és felajánlotta a karját, hogy őrá támaszkodjon.

– Auf Wiedersehen – dörmögte Gilbert szeretettel, és hátat fordított az öccsének.

– Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder.

Ivan gyilkos indulattal végigmérte kettejüket. Dühös ciccegéssel sarkon fordult, és döngő léptekkel indult meg a kapu irányába. Torisék utána. Segített Gilbertnek tartani az irányt.

Az ajtóban Franciaország útjukat állta.

– Még mindig meséljek Magyarországnak? – kérdezte.

Gilbert Ivan után nézett, és a barátjára sandított.

– Hát, pajtás, az a helyzet, hogy szerintem én előbb fogok találkozni vele.

Franciaország nagy komolyan bólintott, és kezet nyújtott.

– Ugye tudod, hogy miattad szereztem egy visszatérő rémálmot?

– Bocsáss meg. És nagyon köszönöm. Oh, majd mondd meg a többieknek, hogy bocsi azokért a sértésekért, egyiket se gondoltam komolyan.

Franciaország felkuncogott.

– Anglia biztos nem vette magára. Ő is kiborulna, ha valakinek csak eszébe jutna kezet emelni a testvérkéire. Én szintén.

Kezet fogtak. Egymást szorongató ölelés lett belőle. Franciaország nehezen eresztette el a barátját.

– Vigyázz magadra! – kérte.

– Ne szórakozz már velem, elpusztíthatatlan vagyok! – röhögött. – Vive la France, és még visszatérek!

– Auf Wiedersehen, Preußen.

Folytatták az útjukat. Átvágtak a kúria bal szárnyán. Gilbert töretlenül ment előre, de a járása bizonytalan volt, kicsit balra húzott, a jobb bokája minden harmadik-negyedik lépésnél kibicsaklott. Csak egyszer állt meg, a hallban. A főlépcső tetejéről nézte a bejárati ajtó mellett szobrozó Szovjetuniót. A mosoly, amivel otthagyta Franciaországot, végképp leolvadt az arcáról.

– Toris, most őszintén – nézett rá. – Mire számítsak?

Nagyot szusszant, és vállon veregette.

– Ne sok jóra, Gilbert.

* * *

 _Poroszország királyának, I. Frigyes Vilmosnak többször támadt nézeteltérése a művészeteket pártoló fiával, a későbbi II. (Nagy) Frigyessel._

 _Tizennyolc évesen Frigyes át akart szökni Poroszországból Angliába egy barátjával és feltételezett szeretőjével, Hans Hermann von Kattéval. Leveleiket azonban elfogták, a szökést a király megakadályozta. Katte a porosz hadsereg tisztje volt, a király erre hivatkozva végeztette ki a korábban börtönbüntetésre ítélt ifjút. Frigyest kényszerítette, hogy végignézze._

– _Veuillez pardonner mon cher Katte, au nom de Dieu, pardonne-moi! – Kérlek bocsáss meg, drága Kattém, bocsáss meg nekem!_

– _Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je meurs pour vous la joie dans le cœur! – Nincs mit megbocsátani, örömmel a szívemben halok meg érted!_

 _Ezek voltak Katte utolsó szavai. A kivégzés után Frigyes soha többé nem beszélt róla és a sírját sem látogatta meg._

* * *

 **Nyelvlecke:**

 _(orosz)_

Da – igen

 _(német)_

Sachsen – Szászország

Bayern – Bajorország

Wie bitte, Sachsen? - Tessék, Szászország?

Bruder, bitte – Testvér, kérlek

Aber… du… Was? Warum? – De… te… Mi? Miért?

West – Nyugat (Prussi kánon így szólítja az öccsét)

Weiter – Tovább

Nein! Bruder, du musst… Nein, bitte! – Nem! Testvér, meg kell… Nem, kérlek!

Wie – Hogyan?

Kleiner Bruder – kisöcsi

Heilige Himmel, was denken Sie? – Szent ég, mégis mit képzel?

Auf Wiedersehen, Preußen – Viszontlátásra, Poroszország.

 _(olasz)_

Fratello, posso andare? – Testvér, odamehetek?

 _(francia)_

une petite Russie – egy kis Oroszországot

Angleterre – Anglia

Mon cher – drágám

C'est pourquoi – éppen ezért

Amérique – Amerika

Vive la France! – Éljen Franciaország!


End file.
